fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Arc's Kraffen/Mind of a Genius
Mind of a Genius is the third episode in the first season of Arc's Kraffen, the show. The episode was released on June 9th, 2016. Script Shows Luke leaving his orange RV. With a hood on and some shorts. He began walking through the woods to head towards the Oasis Drugshack, until suddenly he started to hear noises from behind him. Though everytime he stopped, the noises were no longer there. As he continued further he would still hear those noises, and so eventually got fed up. Luke: 'Alright, who the hell is following me?! Sweat trinkled down Luke's forhead as he got no response. He was thinking, "have I finally lost my mind?". Though eventually, those frantic thoughts went away, as a figure emerged from the woods. '''Endr: '''Alright, you got me. Lukas Jurpp, right? '''Luke: '''Who the hell are you?! '''Endr: '''People call me ENDR. It's nice to meet you finally. Endr reaches out his hand for a handshake. Luke doesn't, so Endr retracts his hand. '''Endr: '''Well, that's quite rude of you. Here's the deal, Lukas. I'll let you go off scott free to whatever drug organization your planning if you answer these 3 questions I have for you. Do you agree to participate? Luke was extremely confused. I mean, he's never met this guy yet he seems to know every detail about him. Is this some sort of authority? Luke kept on thinking the worst, and so froze up. '''Endr: '''Yeah, that's real helpful buddy. Well ok, didn't want to have to do this. Come out, boys. Kraffen Jailors came out of the woods, and surrounded Luke. Luke was frightened. He didn't know what to do. As Endr began to exit, he slipped a piece of paper in Luke's pocket. Luke pulled it out, and read what the paper said. "Was it for better or for worse?", it read. Luke thought this must've been one of the questions that Luke was supposed to answer. He didn't know what it meant, but put it back in his pocket just in case. '''Kraffen Jailor: '''Stay still, and you won't get hurt! '''Luke: '''Go ahead, come get me. I deserve it. ---- The scene changes to Luke in a jail cell. His hands are very shaky, and is holding that piece of paper in his hands. Reading it over, and over. Until suddenly, Luke hears an alarm in the jail. Luke, frowning, checked outside to see if he could see the problem. And right there, he saw Nikolas with a bomb in their hands. Luke was shocked but said nothing. He knew Nikolas was here to break him out. So he just sat there in his cell. A jailor came over to Luke. '''Kraffen Jailor: '''Well, come on now! It's the ALARM! That means we have to ''leave! ''Pea brained addict. Luke remained still. '''Kraffen Jailor: '''Don't you ''dare ''ignore me! Do you really think now is the time? We're in DANGER!! You damn fool! Luke stared at the back wall of his cell. '''Kraffen Jailor: '''Ooooh, so this wall. Yeah, this wall must be a lot more interesting than your own personal safety, huh? The jailor walked towards the wall, and started analyzing it. '''Kraffen Jailor: '''What, you hiding your drugs in here, addict? What's the matter with you? '''Luke: '''I wouldn't be that close... '''Kraffen Jailor: '''Oh, so what? So now this wall is dangerous? Like it's gonna explo-- The wall then explodes, killing the jailor. Luke was far enough to the point where he was safe. Nikolas comes in through the hole in the wall. '''Nikolas: '''There you are buddy. Come on, let's go. We've got work to do. '''Luke: '''Did you really have to kill him? '''Nikolas: '''Listen, I had to break you out somehow. We don't have that much time, come on, let's go. Luke hops out of his cell with Nikolas. They begin running back towards the Siren base. They make it back and begin heading down the stairs. '''Nikolas: '''So, did they find anything valuable? '''Luke: '''Those idiots wouldn't find an elephant if they had to. Of course not. '''Nikolas: '''Good. Any other sort of progress? '''Luke: '''Yeah, I've finished the bomb formula completely a-- As they approach the end of the stairs, Jon is there, in his casual wear. '''Luke: '''Ice?? Why the hell is my drug dealer captive here? '''Nikolas: '''Relax, he's with us. You realize he's apart of Oasis too, right? '''Luke: '''Why didn't you tell me earlier?? '''Nikolas: '''Kristian didn't tell me until you were already arrested. Luckily, Jon got here before the jailors got him too. '''Luke: '''Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?! Ice's real name is Jon...? As in ''the King?! '''Jon: '''Yep, that's right. You can still call me Ice, though. Both of you. That might be safer actually. '''Luke: '''I ''knew it! '' '''Jon: '''Yeah you were sort of making it hard to keep that a secret still, haha. Luke was hardly shocked, but it's good to know he wasn't just going nuts. '''Luke: '''Good to have you on the team, man. We're about to start a revolution '''Jon: '''So I've heard! Let's see it, show me what you guys have got so far. '''Luke: '''Absolutely, here follow me and Nikolas. While walking down the hallway, to the room where they would make the bomb, Luke twitched a little bit, and had odd blinking patterns which Nikolas took notice to. Nikolas then leans over to Luke and whispers to him: '''Nikolas: '''You alright? '''Luke: '''Yeah, I just... I'm having these visions. Seeing all sorts of colors, shapes, and some... bright lights, I don't know how to explain it. I need some Opidus as soon as I can get my hands on it. '''Nikolas: '''Well, that's gonna be a problem with the whole, you know, getting caught situation and having the entire drugshack taped off. '''Luke: '''This is going to be one hell of a week. '''Nikolas: '''Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing bad happens. Let me know if I can do anything about it. I'll try to get you some as soon as I can. Luke nodded and smiled, though immediately followed by some shivering. However, before they knew it, they were already there at the end of the hallway. '''Luke: '''Here we are, Ice. After you. Luke held the door open for Jon, and he stepped in, and viewed a large metallic room with blueprints covering the walls. In the room was a huge desk with a lot of tools, and a big frame for something that looked like a shell of a bomb. '''Jon: '''Wow, you guys aren't messing around, huh? '''Nikolas: '''No sir. Jon marveled at the mass amount of equipment they had just laying around, though slowly that grew to be overwhelming. '''Jon: '''Nik.. how do you expect me to understand any of this stuff? '''Nik: '''Jon, you have it in you. That's why you were recruited in the first place. Your father had it in him too. It may take you some time, but thats ok. And, obviously, I'll help guide you through it all. Jon nodded in uncertainty, though trusted Nik nonetheless. '''Nik: '''After your father passed, the people at The Salt Lab were unsure what to do with the unfinished formulas he left behind. Some attempts were made, though apparently those idiots didn't know that an unfinished formula could maybe explode and kill you. I was always a plan B for Oasis incase any of the major projects went wrong. After telling me the news, I grabbed Luke as I knew he was capable, and the past 3 weeks we've been working nonstop on a formula that not only emulates your fathers, but makes it better. Luke has finished that, and so now the big issue is parts. '''Jon: '''And how exactly are we gonna acquire those? '''Luke: '''Tyler Proctol, CEO of Rainco. He's basically the key to all of this. Though he's infamously paranoid, so we're gonna have to be careful. In the meantime though, there's no need to worry. We'll just... we'll... uh.. Luke squinted really hard and put his hands on his ears and begins shaking. Though he settles down after a bit, and shakes his head. '''Nik: '''Luke, maybe you should get some sleep. Don't worry about Jon, I'll let him know everything he needs to know. '''Luke: '''Thank you Nik. I.. really need to get over these withdraws, before it distracts me from my actual work. Luke slowly walks down the hallway to his room. '''Nik: '''I think I've told you enough for today. I think you get the general jist of this. Long story short though, if you somehow missed any of that: congrats, Kristian has chose you to be promoted. '''Jon: Yay.. I think. Nik: '''I should probably show you to your room, now. ---- Nik and Ice walked down the hallway with all the rooms in it, until they reached the very end of the hallway. '''Nik: '''This ones yours. It actually was your fathers at one point when he used to stay here on occasion, or for meetings. But now she's all yours. Get some rest, and I'll talk to you and Luke in the morning on what to do next. '''Jon: '''Good deal. Goodnight, Nik. Jon walked in the room, looking upon the slight clutter. Whenever his father was here last, he didn't clean up after himself. Jon walked over to the desk and picked up a paper. It read: "I'm just so tired. Though, hopefully we can go home soon, and I'll be able to see Jonny again. I fear that maybe the end will draw near, and I need to teach him as much as I can before I'm gone from this place. He seems to be confident in his ability even without his mother around to nuture him. I'm sure he'll make a fine King one day. My love for him is eternal, though my work is essential. What a predicament to be in. I'll be home soon." A smirk grew on Jon's face. '''END. ---- CREDITS Waltz #2 (XO) - Elliott Smith plays in the background as the credits roll. Thanks to Indigo, AwesomeLuke, and Doodle for helping create this story Credits to Ice for writing "Arc's Kraffen" Animated by Phinix ---- Category:Subpages Category:Episodes Category:Arc's Kraffen